


Obi-Wanliners

by Aramirandme81



Series: Star Wars Word Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aramirandme81/pseuds/Aramirandme81
Summary: Tiny 'Slices of life' in a Galaxy Far Far Away...





	Obi-Wanliners

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of ‘word’ challenges I asked for to get me writing again.  
> This one will only have ‘works’ of one to three lines.  
> Also I should warn that as the words were not given with Star Wars in mind, some might appear a bit..odd.  
> I hope you can/will still enjoy.  
> Oh and feel free to give me more word-prompts.  
> Cheers!

Cauliflower: “I just don’t trust it. I mean, why is it called cauliflower, when it’s not a flower at all and it looks like a type of poisons fungi spore?” Anakin slurs and winces as Kix applies a bacta patch to the large cut on his forehead. 

 

Fishing: It takes Anakin twenty minutes to make a spear and use it to catch a fish, making him puff out his chest in accomplishment. It takes Obi-Wan twenty seconds to use the force to lift a fish out of the water, making Ahsoka fall over laughing at Anakin’s expression. 

 

Dentist: “The Hero Without Fear indeed.” Obi-Wan say and smiles fondly down at his former padawan as he holds his hand while the dentist works. 

 

Target: “Eyes on the target trooper!” Commander Cody yelled over the din of the landing craft. “Yes sir.” The shiny answered automatically, eyes still firmly fixed on General Kenobi’s backside. 

 

Food: “So, you’ll happily eat all manner of creepy crawlies and slimy wigglies, but you won’t even try this?” Ahsoka asks after accepting a bowl from Master Yoda. Anakin just smiles. According to legend among the knighted, eating a full bowl of Master Yoda’s stew was once part of the trails. 

 

Vindictive: A Jedi is not vindictive, yet Obi-Wan will be the first to admit that he takes perhaps too much pleasure in watching Anakin succeed where other said he would fail. 

 

Weight: Obi-Wan complains that Anakin is never still. Anakin has no words to explain that it’s only when he’s on the move that he doesn’t feel the weight of the Universe on his shoulders.

 

Hypocrite: “You lied to me!” Anakin yells, forgetting for a second that he himself have been lying to the other for years.

 

Fields: Obi-Wan had been destined for fields of golden wheat before Qui-Gon Jinn took him as a padawan. Looking out at the fields of golden sand he has now been sentenced to, Obi-Wan can’t help but wonder: ’What if?’ 

 

Sky: The sky of Tatooine seemed as empty and endless as its dessert. Yet Anakin Skywalker knew in his heart that his destiny was up there, just beyond his reach. 

 

Almighty: “Anakin, being almighty and having the power to do anything you wish, is no good if you don’t also have the wisdom to know if you should do those things.”

 

Flip-flops: “Told you so.” Obi-Wan and Ahsoka says in unison as Anakin slinks in with a dejected expression after Padmé refused to let him accompany her to a diplomatic function in ‘those things’. 

 

Stump: Anakin looses an arm and is knighted. People look at his stump and say he will get used to the feeling of a missing limb. Anakin looks at his former master and doubts it.

 

Deflected: “Your ability at deflecting objects are excellent padawan, but a bit more forethought into Where you deflect said items to, would not be amiss.” 

 

Chair: Anakin feels the council is being unwise and unfair by not giving Anakin the chair he is clearly both entitled to and destined for. 

 

Chair 2: Obi-Wan feels the council is being unwise and unfair when they give Obi-Wan a chair he doesn’t feel remotely worthy of, and so many others have earned the honor.

 

Practical: “It’s not a frivolous use of the Force master..its ..practical.” Anakin beams and catches the wrench that flies towards him. 

 

Tooka: Ahsoka spends hours trying to charm the thing to go near her, all master Obi-Wan has to do is sit down and he has a lap full of purring Tooka. 

 

Parasol: “It’s a parasol.” Ahsoka beams from her place in the shade of the inverted radar dish that Anakin has been looking for since noon. 

 

Portrait: “This could get interesting.” Cody remarks, as he looks at the painting of the planets deity that might very well have been a portrait of General Kenobi.


End file.
